1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-weight formed side panel or gusset for luggage or other bags and, more particularly, to a method for the manufacture of a frame for such a gusset.
2. The Related Art
In the luggage or bag field, there are generally two basic types of construction: (1) hard body bags, in which the outer walls are made of a hard plastic material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), etc., and (2) soft body bags, in which the outer walls are made of a flexible material such as leather, vinyl, fabric, etc. Hard body bags have the advantage of resistance to deformation by external forces, which affords greater protection to the contents against damage. Such bags, however, tend to be unattractive in appearance or to the touch. They also tend to be relatively heavy.
Soft body bags, on the other hand, although agreeable in appearance and light in weight, often do not afford adequate protection to the contents against external forces. For greater resistance to deformation, rigid internal frames have been provided in soft body bags to maintain the shape of the bag. Such rigid internal frames, however, add significantly to manufacturing costs and also increase weight.